Such dynamometers are known, for example, from European Patent 85810126.4. There, the load-carrying element is installed perpendicular to the rods forming the parallel guide and parallel to the force being measured. The measuring system, formed from the parallel guide, the load-carrying element, and an additional rod system, is attached on one side to the frame and on the other side to the load carrier. In such a manner, the frame and load carrier are shielded from load-stipulated deformations by the measuring system. This is also referred to as "drainage". This type of construction is complicated, expensive and results in a structure of considerable height. This is particularly true since jibs must be provided on the side of the frame and on the side of the load carrier to transfer force to the load-carrying element.
The goal of the present invention is to overcome such disadvantages and to provide a measuring system of reduced height which is both simple and less costly to manufacture. It is another goal of this invention to provide a dynamometer for use in weight determination which is insensitive to where the load is applied, thereby eliminating the need for a drainage aid.